new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Shindo Yuki
First Name: Shindo Last Name: Yuki IMVU Username: AegisMoonReaper Nickname(s): N/A DOB: ''' June 6th '''Age: 13 Affiliation: Yukigakure, Baragakure Shinobi Rank: Genin Occupation: Ninja Personality & Behavior: Shindo is more often than not the quiet type, laid back and usually found training to better himself so he doesn't wind up like his deceased Yukigakure Sensei. He keeps his Yuki beltband as a token of his heritage and where he came from and to never forget who gave him the choice to continue following his dreams. When he's in battle he's calm, collected and aware. He's snarky though and tends to taunt opponents into reckless behaviour so it's easier for him to shift confrontations in his favour. He's a hopeless romantic at heart and despite her being much older than him, enjoys the company of Hyo-Sensei as she's the only one he knows of currently that can talk to about Yukigakure because of her familiarity with the Land of Snow. Appearance: Shindo enjoys a stealthy look and a myserious one. if he had it his way he'd wear an Anbu mask all the time just for the mystery and allure behind it. Surely if the real Anbu can be so alluring and mysterious, others would think and wonder the same sorts of things of him if he wore masks like theirs. However he's settled for n all black look with a sash form of belt with his Yukigakure band attached as part of it. He has spikey black hair with touches of crimson at the tips, fingerless gloves with metal plating at the back of his hands, pure black pants with pouches on both legs for some of his tools and a pouch with the Anbu emblem upon it on the back of his belt. His boots are made for Yukigakure and fully insulated, lightweight and extrmely comfortable. His entire body is bandaged in black bandages and an extra layer of black bandaging on his arms all the way up to just passed his elbows. His mask is easy to breathe in but made of the same material as the flak vests Chuunin and above are given to wear. He carries a Shark summoning scroll with him at all times, given to him by his now deceased Sensei from Yukigakure. He is not yet skilled enough to use it however. Chakra Nature: Water Wind(Later on) Chakra Color: Electric Blue Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Dancing Shadow technique - Rank D Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2(4) § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 4 (6) § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 11 (11) § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): ''' 1 (5) § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 1 Spool of ninja wire (8) Set of 4 Cryo Bombs (8) Current Total = 50 Databook: Allies: Kyo, Aka, Hyo, Nayru. Enemies: N/A Background: During his academy days Shindo was bullied and picked on for his inability to produce an effective and legitimate ice clone. Now he's capable of producing not only Ice clones but managing his Ice clones while also making water and lightning clones at the same time and has gained much respect and even some admiration from his peers for his tactical skills and constant persevereance. Having done his research of the other villiages throughout the land and their clans, the clan that catches his attention and intrigues him the most is the Hyuga clan in the land of Fire's villiage of Konoha. a respected, honourable and very deadly clan. What attracts him most is their eyes... not only for the power they contain but the empty beauty they hold as well. He hopes someday to be worthy of meeting a member of the highly respected clan or in the very least, see them fight or fight alongside one. Through his training in the land of Snow, Shindo was taught about his first and only Summoning technique, The Great White Tiger Shark Summon. Needless to say he isn't ready to even think about delving into such advanced techniques. This Summoning Technique was his former Sensei's technique and after his Sensei's death, Shindo took his Shark summoning scroll and signed the pact with them and now carries the scroll on his back wherever he goes. His Sensei's death caused his Squadmates to scatter shortly after the funeral, as there was no other Jonin able or willing to teach them and with that they were granted the freedom to live their lives as they saw fit and even permitted to leave The Village by the Princess of the Land of Snow. And so the three went their seperate ways. His squadmates being the first ones to actually leave whereas Shindo took his time, contemplating his options and what he might be destined for, where he might be able to go and who would take him in, if anyone. He however didn't have all that many options to begin with and so his mind settled on travelling to mainland where the lands of the five great Shinobi villages rested. The boat docked on the southeast of the continent, right between the Land of Water and the Land of Fire, Leaving him with a nice trek to make. He eventually made it to the Village Hidden in the Mist, within the Land of Water, however they turned him away rather harshly and without much consideration, calling him a copycat and a fraud, After getting out of the Village quickly he made his way to the other surrounding lands, only to be met with the same fate and now stands at the front gate of his last hope, The Village Hidden in The Roses. Roleplay Library: Approval: 'Lady Akatori ~ '��